


Недолюбила

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но он тот, кто всегда уходит.</p><p>А она та, что недолюбила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недолюбила

А он тот, кто всегда уходит.

Тот, кто давно наплевал на свою репутацию и мнение окружающих о нём. Они все давно ничего не значат для него. Все они, за исключением его маленькой любимой девочки. И поэтому он уходит, чтобы защитить её от всех бед и невзгод, и, возможно, от себя.

А она та, что любила всегда не тех. Та, что закрывала глаза на его любовь и верила всем, но только не ему. Та, что глотала слёзы обид и потерь, но продолжала идти вперёд. Она та, что сбегала от самой себя, но находила истину, когда он был рядом.

А он ведь всегда был рядом, где-то там, в сердце. И он всегда приходил и спасал её от всех бед, хотя знал, что она сильная. Но ведь для него она всегда та маленькая слабая девочка из их далёкого, кажущегося нереальным детства.

И он верил в неё. Всегда.

И они напивались вместе. Она плакала, уткнувшись ему в грудь, а он гладил её по волосам и вдыхал такой родной аромат. Утром они просыпались вместе. Она не пыталась убить его, как в первый раз, а после третьего перестала реагировать на его наглую улыбку. Она ведь тоже почти любила.  
А он тот, кто всегда уходит. И возвращается. К ней. Ведь он знает, что она всегда его ждёт, сколько бы не отрицала этого и не осыпала проклятиями. Она всегда ждёт. Он верит.

И он уходит. Уходит, чтобы защитить её. И не вернуться.

А она захлёбывается слезами и не верит. Ведь он не мог оставить её, ведь правда? Она же не успела ему сказать, что он важен и нужен ей. Что она…

Но он тот, кто всегда уходит.

А она та, что недолюбила.


End file.
